i will always be here
by peacelovefood1234
Summary: edward and bella move away once renesemee is born. jacob and nessie never meet when the meet again 14 years later will they fall in love or will nessie just think of him as a friend and continue to go out with dave her boyfriend? bad summary please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I heard my phone vibrating so I picked it up and saw that it was Dave, my boyfriend. I flipped my phone open fast wanting to talk to him so badly after two weeks of not getting to talk to him because he had gone to England with his dad.

"Hello."

"Hey, nessie!" I smiled at his excited voice. "Well I just got back in town I was wondering if you would want to go hang out we could go to star bucks or the movies or something?"

"Uhhh how bout we go to star bucks. Coffee sounds good right now."

"Ok want me to go pick you up like around 6:30ish"

I looked at my clock it was 6:00.

"yaw sounds great!"

"Ok love you see you soon!'

"I love you to."

'Wait say that again"

'I love you."

"Ok just like hearing you say that to me."

"Ha-ha ok well im gunna go get ready I love you."

"Love you to. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone. I quickly went to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse, that if I do say so myself looked pretty on me. I slipped it on. I went into the restroom I grabbed a few pieces of hair and made two braids joining them together in the back. I put on some mascara a light lip-gloss and some bronzer. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I didn't look to bad. I ran out of my room and bumped into my mom, Bella Cullen.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, over to star bucks to meet up with Dave he just got back into town from England."

"Renesemee, honey dear. Don't get to attached to him sooner or later we are going to have to move away and you will have to say goodbye to all your friends here. Remember we can't stay in one place for a very long time." She said matter-of-factly.

'I now mom. But we aren't moving until I graduate which is in a year so ill be fine."

"Ok, I'm just warning you."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Well, that's Dave got to go." I said giving my mom a light peck on the cheek and then heading toward the door.

I opened the door to find Dave standing their smiling at me.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks.' I said blushing back.

He took me into a hug and pecked me lightly on the lips. I hugged him back and then we walked back to his car hand in hand. He opened the car door and I slid in taking in the clean scent of his car. I watched as he went around to the driver's side of the car. Once he got in he started the car and started backing out of the driveway

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone." He asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really sometimes ill go to the mall with the girls or just hang out with my brother." I said leaving out the part that I had spent a few of my days hanging out with Ricky, but I couldn't stop seeing Ricky he was one of my best friends and I couldn't go on with out talking to him especially since Dave wasn't here I was a bit depressed during those two weeks.

"Oh well that sounds like fun.'

"Not really so what did you do over in England."

"Oh, nothing really I just toke a few ghost tours, saw lots of huge fancy castles, and saw a lot of the places were the Beatles usually hung out and were they first started out nothing big." He replied sarcastically.

I laughed back that's one of the things I loved about him he could always make me laugh, and he would always be there for me if I needed him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His smile always caught my breath. It kind of reminded me of someone he actually reminded me of someone I just never could put my finger on it. You didn't see someone who looked like Dave everyday. He was extremely tan, with dark hair and brown eyes. He had a nicely built body to. We reached star bucks and before I could even open the door but it was already opened for me by Dave. He was such a gentlemen. We walked into the store when I bumped into a really tall guy and spilled the coffee all over us. I looked up to apologize but was stunned when I looked into the strangers eyes and got lost in them he just stared right back at me with the same expression.

**Authors note: ok well I just came up with this idea and decided to give it shot soooo ya! Review if you like it and want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stranger quickly grabbed napkins off of the nearest counter handing some to me.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." He said this without ever looking back at my face and concentrating on cleaning himself up.

"Don't be silly that was all me I didn't pay attention I was thinking about something and I got lost in my own thoughts." He smiled at that and chuckled.

I started dabbing at my now ruined shirt. Giving up in the task, I noticed Dave had gone to get our drinks and hadn't noticed my little incident he knew what I always ordered so I knew he wouldn't be debating on what to get me.

"Anyway I'm renesemee Cullen, but everyone just calls me nessie."

"Wait are you related to Bella?"

'Ya she's my mom do you know her?"

"Ya she's an old friend of mine her dad and my dad were best friends. We got along great."

"Oh well maybe you can call her and talk to her maybe you guys can go out sometime and talk."

"That would be nice. Can I have her number?"

"Well she doesn't answer the phone unless she already has that person under caller id so ill just give you my number."

"Ya here I can give you mine to."

He gave him his phone to add me as his contact and I did the same giving him my phone. Right when I was giving him my phone back Dave came up to me with our drinks.

"Oh who is this?" he asked a bit shocked.

"This is…"I realized I hadn't gotte his name.

"Jacob." The stranger answered for me.**(woohoo!!!! Go Jacob go!!!!!!! Now back to the story.)**

"Ya anyway he knows my mom and he wanted to get in touch with her. His grandfather was my grandfathers best friend."

"Oh nice to meet you." Dave said sticking out a hand.

Jacob took and they shook hands firmly.

Jacobs's point of view

I couldn't help but feel jealous of this guy I didn't even know his name. But I did know to things I loved nessie and I had just imprinted on bella's daughter.

Things were not going to end up good.

"Well I have to go ill give you a call." I said wanting to get out of their before I did anything stupid.

"Ok." Was the last thing I heard the angel say, and then I watched her walk away with another guys arm around her waist.

I ran out the door onto the street I couldn't believe what just happened. I knew I would imprint one day. I just never knew it would be with Bella's daughter. Besides Bella like hated me know.

_Flashback_

"_Get out of this house how dare you even say that here!"_

"_I'm just trying to protect you. Who knows maybe hell decide to leave you again."_

"_No he wont he loves me and I love him," Bella yelled with all the force in the world._

"_You now what fine go be with that blood sucking leech, but when he leaves you again don't expect me to be waiting here with open arms. I am done playing your games."_

"_Fine. Just leave leave now." She said tears welling up in her eyes._

_I stormed out of the house anger welling up inside me. I had lost my best friend and the only girl I had ever loved._

_End of flashback_

I couldn't believe what had just happened I decide to go for a walk so I walked a bit before turning to a clearing that lead to a forest. Once I made sure there weren't any people near by I quickly took off my clothes and transformed. I started towards the woods ignoring the voices in my head congratulating me until they found out who it was I had imprinted on. Then a lot of the voices went quite except for one person whose voice was very familiar. It belonged to Sam.

"_I thought you might never imprint. I'm glad you finally did. Its okay you two will end up together. It always works out mostly because you love that one person so much that you make work out. So give Bella a call tell her what happened and she will understand. She is caring person and if her daughter does love you the past will just stay in the past."_

"_Thanks Sam ill do that it's probably the only thing I can do."_

"_No problem kiddo. Just glad I could help"_

**Authors note: well I updated this chapter but only cuz I got one review and I am glad that I at least got one this story! So if you read please review!!!! Even if you just want to give me insults please review!!!!!!! Anyway thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nessie pov

Dave and I had walked away from Jacob, with Dave's arm securely around my waist. Before he would do this all the time and I would feel safe and loved, but now it just felt uncomfortable.

We sat down at a table outside and he handed me my frapachino. It was one of the only things I would eat or drink that I actually liked. What can I say i'm half vampire half human and blood is my favorite, but I do like some human food.

We just kind of sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Renesemee." Dave said slowly.

"Ya?"

"I think. I think we should break up."

I was shocked I couldn't believe ha had just said that. We had been going out for a year now. I really liked him I thought he liked me to. I just stared at him with wide eyes trying to figure out what he was saying.

"W-why." I said my voice cracking.

"No. No don't cry. Please don't cry." He said his eyes filling up with regret. "Its just that well we have drifted apart. You hang out more with other guys then you do with me. And you just flirted with that guy you just meet in there." He was starting to get angry.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was dumping me because he was getting jealous of me hanging out with other guys. My eyes were starting to water up, but I didn't want him to see cry. So I got up took of the necklace he had given me. I looked at it for a second before I threw it at him and walked away.

"Nessie! Nessie wait." I could hear Dave calling.

I just kept walking the tears starting to go down my face. I didn't even know where I was going but I just kept walking. I walked straight into the forest and somehow I ended up somewhere near my house. I guess it was just an instinct to know where I was going. I went up to my front door opening it and walking into the house. I could see that my dad was watching TV, and my mom was reading a book curled up into dad's chest.

"Honey" my mom said. "How was your night? Your home…" she looked up from her book and saw my tear stained face.

I looked at them and then went up the stairs into my room. Knowing that dad would tell mom what was happening as he was hearing my thoughts, but making sure he didn't see anything about Jacob.

I jumped onto my bed and not a moment later mom was by my side.

"Sweetie. Its okay there are plenty of other guys out there. You just haven't found the right one for you yet, but one day you will. I know it."

"Mom how could you say that you only had to wait 17 years of your life to find dad. I will never have that because every time we move somewhere and I'm finally fitting in we have to move because people get suspecetious." I yelled back at her.

"There is no need for you to yell nessie. I am only trying to help, by the way who was that guy Dave said you were flirting with. Your dad wanted to know but you weren't thinking about it."

I calmed down to catch my breath.

"It was this guy I bumped into and spilled his coffee. We started talking and when I told him my name he asked if I was related to you and then told me that he used to be a friend of yours. His name is Jacob black."

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter but I will update soon! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mom just stared at me in shock. There were so many emotions in her eyes. Love, anger, sadness. It was overwhelming. Just then my phone starting vibrating I looked down to see the caller id. It was Jacob.

"Hello." I said calmly.

"Hey. It's Jake. Jacob"

"Oh hey. What's up?" I said sniffling.

"Nothing. I just. Well I was wondering if I could talk to Bella?"

"Ya, sure."

I handed my mom the phone.

"Who is it?" she asked looking down at the phone confused.

"It's Jacob."

She looked down at the phone just staring at it. I was about to talk to him again, but right before it was next to my ear it was yanked out of my hand.

"Hello?" my mom said in a question.

I couldn't hear what Jacob was saying but it was something very fast and it came out in a rush. My hearing wasn't as good as most vampires. Considering I was only half.

"YOU WHAT!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" she yelled back into the phone.

I heard some more mumbling and then she calmed down.

"I think we should talk in person." She said slowly into the phone.

More mumbling.

"Yes. I will explain those things to her after we have had our talk."

More mumbling.

"No I won't tell her you have."

More mumbling.

"It's okay bye."

She then hung up the phone and gave it back to me. I looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked in her normal voice.

"What do you mean what? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yes." She said calmly. Looking at me with her golden eyes. I looked back at her waiting.

"After I talk with Jake about it! Bye." She said in hurry and then left the room in a rush.

Okay so she wasn't going to tell me. I sighed and then thought about what had happened. I couldn't come up with anything. My phone rang again. I answered it quickly hoping it was Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey nessie im really sorry…" I heard Dave's voice come out of the phone.

"You know what I think your right we weren't meant for each other anyway. Thanks for everything and I had a great time being your girlfriend. Any girl is lucky to have you. Bye." I said in a rush before closing the phone shut.

I laid down on my bed letting out a groan. I lay there thinking about Jacob and his beautiful features. What am I thinking he probably has a girlfriend?

I went down the stairs hoping to get some answers from my mom and dad. But when I found them in the living room all cuddled up having a conversation and watching Romeo and Juliet at the same time I decided it could wait till the morning.

I walked back up the stairs and decided to get ready for bed. I grabbed my pjs and walked into my bathroom that was huge. I changed and then I pulled my long curly hair into a messy bun and walked to my sink to my brush my teeth. Once I was down I washed my face and then dried it off with a towel.

When I walked back into my room I realized how tired I was. I grabbed my iPod and stuck the earphones into my ears while lying down in bed and pulling the covers over me. I fell asleep listening to merry happy by Kate Nash. My dreams were sweet filled with pictures of Jacob.

**Authors note: thanks for reading! Glad for getting some reviews. Keep reading and review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's pov

It was 3 am. I decided I would meet Jacob at this time at the house. That's when I heard the knock on the door. I went to the door and opened. There standing in front of me was Jacob black in all his pride.

"Hey." He said a little nervously.

"Hey. Come in." I said motioning for him to come in with my arms.

He came and went in to the living room that was right in the entrance.

"Why don't you sit down we have things to talk about." I heard Edward say from behind me.

I smiled at the thought of him. I turned around as I watched Jacob sit down in the rocking chair while I went to go sit down next to Edward.

"So Jacob. What was that about you and Renesmee that you were telling me about." I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Well I think. Well I actually know that. Well I kind of imprinted on her." He said in a rush that if I was still human I wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Okay so what do you plan to do about that?" Edward asked in a more patient tone then I thought would be possibly for this situation.

"Well I know she has a boyfriend and all but well I guess I can just be friends with her. Unless she decides to be something more then friends." He said as politely as he could. I knew Jacob and I knew that he would respect Renesmee and protect her.

"Well actually she is signal know. Her boyfriend dumped her." Edward said. Anger was washing up on Jacob's face. "Now Jacob I agree with you completely but let's not be that harsh." Jacob chuckled at what Edward had said and Edward joined in with his laughter.

"Actually right now ass we speak Renesmee is having a dream about you. So I think she moved on." Edward said glad that Nessie wasn't upset.

Jacob smiled. "Really?? She is??" he asked shocked.

"Yes she is. I think it would be a good idea for you to be around her. Your probably the best person out there for her anyway." I said. I knew that Nessie would be happy with him so why not. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Thank you Bella so much. And well sorry about what happened a few years ago. That was wrong I shouldn't"

I cut him off with my hand.

"It's okay." I said he smiled. And then we heard his stomach grumble.

"How bout some break feast?" Edward asked.

"You guys have food?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Well we keep in stock for Nessie. She prefers blood but she will eat human food and blood only about once a month as a treat kind of." Edward explained.

We walked into the kitchen and we sat down while Edward started cooking some food. Jacob and I were past our problems so we sat in the kitchen catching up.

We heard the shower on upstairs and I realized that it was already 9:00 am so Nessie would probably be waking up.

Jacob looked up as well and a smile spread across his face.

**Author's note: sorry for short chapter again!! I will update soon with a longer chapter!!!! I promise! But keep reading and review!!! I need reviews please!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nessie's pov

I woke up and jumped right out of bed. I don't know why but I had this urgency to go downstairs. I walked into my bathroom and quickly striped before hoping into the shower.

The warm water relaxed me a little as I used my favourite lavender shampoo.

i got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I walked into my room and into my walk in closet. I decided to wear some light skinny jeans. With an orange v-neck shirt and a multicolored waistcoat on top. I then sliped on my brown moccasin shoes.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked alright for spending the day at home wit the entire family. My parents had planned a "bar-b-q" for the family even thought noone eats except for me.

I went back into the restroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair parting it to the side. And then I put an orange bow on the side of my hair. I quickly put on some mascara and light blush. And then ran chapstick over my lips.

Well I looked alright. I ran out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I saw my dad there making me eggs. Yum!

"haha! I knew you would think that!" my dad said laughing.

"hey! You could give my mind some privace you know!"

"I'm sorry! Your mind is just intertaining."

"whatever" I said while my dad handed me my eggs and toast.

I took the plate and sat down in one of the bar chairs.

"what would you like to drink?" my dad asked.

"just some coffe."

"oh by the way you have a visitor."

"if it's dave please tell him I can't talk right know."

"no it's not it's Jacob." Came my mother's voice from behind me. I turned around and there standing in the doorway to the kitchen was my mom but standing right next her was Jacob.

"hey." I said smiling.

"hello." He said at ease while coming over to sit next me.

"well we are going to go out hunting. See you later nessie." My dad said walking over to kiss the top of my head.

Then they both walked out the door running towards the forest.

I picked up my fork and started eating my eggs. There was a silence but it wasn't akward we were just giving each other time to think.

"renesmee I have to tell you something." Jacob said in a rush. I urned to face him.

"shoot." I said smiling.

"well you see. I know what you are."

I didn't know what to say to that. What did he mean he knew what I was. No one new. He was just another human.

I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"your half vampire half human. I know, and your mom and dad are vampires." He said simply.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"h-how do you know?" I asked.

"well you see I'm not exactly human." He said looking away.

"what?" I was so confused. He couldn't be a vampire.

"well I am kind of well…."

"a what?!"

"a werewholf." He said bluntly looking down at the table.

"oh ok. That's interesting. What's it like?" I said interested. I had only heard about werewholfs but I had never meet one. I always wanted to though.

He looked up shocked at me as I kept eating my eggs and toast.

"y-y-your not freaking out."

"I'm half vanpire half human." I reminded him. "nothing really surprises me. Plus I already new about werewolfs. Mom and dad told me about them just in case."

"just in case of what?" he asked.

"I don't really know?" I said honestly.

He laughed. His whole face lit up when he smilied.

"you should smile more often. I like your smile." I said.

His smile grew.

"thanks." He said looking down.

"anyway so what's up." I said trying to keep the conversation flowing. I don't know why but it felt like I had a connection to him.

"uhhh not much actually."

"nice. So just out of curiosty have you imprinted yet?"

" uhhh you know about that huh?" he said more as I state ment.

I just nodded as I got up to wash my plate.

"well ya I have."

That toke the breathe out of me. I couldn't help but feel the feelings I had for him. I hardly new him. it was like love at first sight. Oh my god no. I don't love him! do i? no no I don't it's just a crush.

"oh." I managed to get out. "have you told her?"

"uhh no. she has a boyfriend. Plus I hardly know her. So ya I'm not really sure I can tell her just yet." He said.

"oh." Was all I said.

"ya. So how are you and what was his name……oh drake! Right?"

"dave." I corrected him. "and well we broke up."

I could feel the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"oh I'm sorry."

"it's okay. I knew we would one day break up. I just never thought it would be so soon." I wiped my tears away and then gave him the best smile I could come up with.

"anyway what are you doing today?" I asked.

"nothing really."

"oh okay maybe we can hang out?"

"ya that would be cool."

**Authors note: hey guys sorry haven't updated lately. Ihave been really busy! Anyway I hope you like it! Please read and review!**


End file.
